Maysilee Cresent
Maysilee Cresent was one of the Capitol females from Cloveismywife's 225th Hunger Games, the 9th Quarter Quell. She was the district partner of Torianno Falsetto, Fabio Batone, and Aliza Marr. Overall, she placed 6th out of 56. Maysilee was revived for The Vengeance Games with Fabio Batone. Overall, she placed 1st out of 56, becoming a victor along with Luke Torres, Ana Shadowsinger, and Kelly Sandleaf. Personality She is very funny to be with and likes to tell jokes. She is a good listener and quite chatty. Maysilee is a bit feisty, and very passionate about what she does. Also, Maysilee is a tad bit rebellious, preferring to do her own thing. Looks She has light brown hair, and some of her hair in the front is dyed purple. She has green eyes and stands at 5'6. Maysilee has a slightly muscular build, and a pointy nose. Training Score 225th Hunger Games: 7 The Vengeance Games: 12 Games The 225th Hunger Games Maysilee was chosen to be in Arena 1, with two of her 4 allies, Hailey Bolt and Fabio Batone. Maysilee fell in love with Fabio as did Hailey. In the arena, Maysilee went for a machete, and right as she untied it, she was tackled by Arabella Misk where she would have been killed, except for the fact that Fabio beheaded Arabella with his axe. Fabio loved Maysilee and Hailey was jealous. When Fabio left to go get two new alliance members, Laea Rail and Michelle Rhode, Maysilee and Hailey went to go find Norman Bolt, Hailey's brother. On the way, Hailey was attacked by Liza Kay and Maysilee killed her. They found Norman, who proceeded to be exploded by Katrin Calix's bomb trap. They got back to the beach house, and the next day, Hailey and Laea were killed by Hex Servirior and then she moved onto the next arena. In the next arena, Maysilee and the rest of Arena 1 took control of the cornucopia, and she, Michelle and Fabio were sent to the jail. After that, Maysilee killed Camellia Cyrellia when she was fleeing. Maysilee and Fabio were in the finals where Hex and Lira betrayed them and Maysilee was killed by Hex Servirior when she was giving Fabio instant relief. The Vengeance Games In the Vengance games, she was allied with Fabio Batone, Louis Welder, Jackie Devilin and Emily Lunamoon. She killed Destrye Manglie in the bloodbath and made it into the swamp. To increase her chances of winning, she killed her ally Emily Lunamoon. The next day, she fled as to not die, while Fabio and Jackie carried out a poison gas plan, which Jackie died in. After hearing the cannon, Maysilee panicked, fearing it was Fabio until he jumped down from a swamp tree and they started making out again. During the feast, Maysilee killed Maddie, and was furious when Ana killed Fabio. In the end, it was Raden Harvestmoon vs. Ana Shadowsinger vs. Maysilee. Despite Kelly Sandleaf wishing her to kill Ana, Maysilee felt that she and Ana deserved to win, so the duo killed Raden together, and Maysilee became a victor with Ana, Kelly, and Luke. Allies The 225th Hunger Games Fabio Batone, Alyss Shepherd, Majono Kelsony, Hailey Bolt, Michelle Rhode, Laea Rail The Vengeance Games Fabio Batone, Emily Lunamoon, Jackie Devilin, Louis Welder Kills The 225th Hunger Games Watt Powers, Alyss Shepherd, Camellia Cyrellia, Liza Kay The Vengeance Games Raden Harvestmoon, Destrye Manglie, Emily Lunamoon, Madeleine Levenhire Other The 225th Hunger Games Love Interest: Fabio Batone Killed By: Hex Servirior The Vengeance Games Love Interest: Fabio Batone Aftermath The 225th Hunger Games Fabio was really mad, and charged at Lira not thinking about what he was doing, and Jonah, Sian, Lira and Hex were most likely happy because she was a big threat. The Vengeance Games Maysilee had Fabio's child, whom she named Fabio, after the games. She never got married because there was nobody that she could love like Fabio. She loves Fabio Jr. dearly and returned to her parents who were very happy to see her. Trivia *Maysilee had the highest training score in The Vengeance Games: 12 *Maysilee is one of two tributes (the other being Lilac Coalburner) to get a training score of 12. Of those two, Maysilee is the only one alive. *Maysilee had the highest odds in The Vengeance Games: 2-1, and the only other victor to ever have those odds was Sian Malley. *Cloveismywife originally didn't like Maysilee because of her name, which was identical to Maysilee Donner. *Maysilee had Fabio Batone's child, Fabio Jr. after the games. *Maysilee and Luke Torres are the only co-victors from the same district. *Maysilee has killed one of her original allies in each games she has been in, Alyss Shepherd and Emily Lunamoon . Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:225th Hunger Games Category:All-Star Category:Bow and Arrow Users Category:Machete Users Category:17 Year Olds Category:Victors Category:The Vengeance Games Category:Lovers